thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Berbils (2011 episode)
Berbils is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Tab Murphy, it originally aired on October 28, 2011. Story Things are looking pretty gloomy for the ThunderCats as they have no food, no shelter and the ThunderTank is also not working. They fall asleep in the rain in a forest. When they awake, they find that a tarpaulin has been put up over them, baskets of Candy Fruit are laid out for them and even the ThunderTank has been patched up. All of this turns out to be the courtesy of the Ro-Bear Berbils, a group of small robotic bears. Befriending the ThunderCats, the leader of the Berbils, Ro-Bear Bill, takes them to the Berbil Village where he introduces them to his wife, Ro-Bear Bella and his son, Ro-Bear Beebo. Suddenly, the Conquedor, an evil robot slave trader, storms into the village in his tank. The ThunderCats try their best to fight him off but he manages to capture some of the Berbils and severely injures Ro-Bear Bill. While Panthro remains behind, the rest of the ThunderCats and Ro-Bear Bill go to rescue the captured Berbils. They locate the Conquedor as he is trying to sell the Berbils to some Giantors and Trollogs. The ThunderCats gatecrash the auction and return with the captured Berbils to the Berbil Village, much to the joy of all the Berbils. Not one to give up easily, the Conquedor returns to the village with reinforcements in the form of the Giantors and the Trollogs. Working together, the Berbils and the ThunderCats are able to defeat and drive away the villains for good. Panthro becomes very friendly with the Berbils after they fix the ThunderTank with a brand new engine. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *This episode features a number of homages to the original 1980s ThunderCats’ episode Berbils: ** Both episodes have the same title ** Both episodes feature the Berbils, their village and their food – Candy Fruit ** Both episodes involve the ThunderCats befriending the Berbils ** Both episodes feature the Giantors and Trollogs ** In this episode Lion-O says “Urbel, durbelly berbil urbel” when trying to correctly pronounce the word Berbils. In the 1980s episode, Lion-O says something similar when mocking the Berbils. * In this episode we see a small cameo by Snowmeow, the large feline cat who was the loyal companion and steed of the Snowman in the original 1980s show. Notable Quotes Tygra: Take it easy. We don't need you any more hyper than you already are. Panthro: What are you furry freaks doing to my Tank? Berbil: Panthro's eyes rain. WilyKittens: Busted! Panthro's a big old softie. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Berbils - 001.png Screenshots - Berbils - 002.png Screenshots - Berbils - 003.png Screenshots - Berbils - 004.png Screenshots - Berbils - 005.png Screenshots - Berbils - 006.png Screenshots - Berbils - 007.png Screenshots - Berbils - 008.png Screenshots - Berbils - 009.png Screenshots - Berbils - 010.png Screenshots - Berbils - 011.png Screenshots - Berbils - 012.png Screenshots - Berbils - 013.png Screenshots - Berbils - 014.png Screenshots - Berbils - 015.png Screenshots - Berbils - 016.png Screenshots - Berbils - 017.png Screenshots - Berbils - 018.png Official Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Tab Murphy